


You're All I Wanted | Oikawa Tooru x Iwaizumi Hajime

by Clovelyliz



Series: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020 ✯ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, HQSwiftWeek2020, Haikyuu!! x Taylor Swift Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovelyliz/pseuds/Clovelyliz
Summary: Tooru knew that nothing was going to prepare him for the inevitable haunting of the day when everything fell apart.ー Written for Haikyuu!! x Taylor Swift Week 2020
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020 ✯ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You're All I Wanted | Oikawa Tooru x Iwaizumi Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 ー Speak Now  
> ・this work is inspired by haunted.

“Tooru, you need to get out of here, you’re starting to look like shit,” Issei commented before crossing his arms, he waited to get a reply from Tooru but all he heard was soft sobs from the male on the bed. 

“Listen, why don’t you just move on from all of this? You don’t deserve-” Issei was abruptly cut-off when Tooru suddenly sat-up from the bed and glared at him.

The setter’s glare was something that Issei couldn’t even fathom. It was a mixture of spite and sadness that made the Tooru look miserable. Issei wasn’t used to this and Takahiro probably would have done a better job at comforting Tooru than him. However, Takahiro was the reason why their high school setter was down in the lumps - Iwaizumi Hajime to try and find out his side of what happened. 

**"Get. Out."**

Issei didn't say a word after that. He just ran out of Tooru's room as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him as Tooru sunk back into his bed.

It had only been a couple of days since his fallout with his long-time boyfriend and yet, it felt longer than that. 

_“I’ve never seen this side of you.”_

_“And I never thought that you’d be the one to do this to me.”_

Their exchange never left Tooru's mind. It was as if he was blaming himself for the entire fallout. He remembered how hard he fought and how hard he tried to keep him there but it wasn't enough to keep Hajime with him. 

It was as if everything that they built just crumbled and faded away. Tooru looked back at the months that led to their break-up and a single question haunted him to no end. 

**"Where did I go wrong?"**

_Tooru sat in the corner table of their favorite cafe as he read through his textbook. It was a Friday and both Tooru and Hajime got out of class just in time for lunch. The cafe was conveniently located near their respective universities which allowed them to meet with each other just before they went home._

_"Hey, Tooru!" The waitress greeted as she handed a menu to Tooru to which he refused. "We'll be getting our usual," Tooru smiled as the female gave him a small nod and walked away._

_He jotted down a couple of notes on the side of the textbook as he breezed through the contents of the lesson. He stopped for a while to look at his watch and raised an eyebrow. Hajime was uncharacteristically late but Tooru gave it no mind; his professor probably wanted them to stay longer._

_It was no big deal. Until Hajime was already 30 minutes late and as soon as the food was served, Tooru began to worry._

_Almost an hour into waiting, Tooru had already sent out a couple of texts to Hajime but didn’t get a response. He was about to leave the restaurant to go to Hajime’s university but he was stopped by a text. It was from Hajime._

**_I won’t be able to come, I have to catch up on some schoolwork. Take care on your way home._ **

_While Tooru found it to be unlike Hajime, he shrugged it off. He understood that because he too needed to skip out on dates sometimes. Being a medical student wasn’t as easy as it looked and Tooru wasn’t even halfway there._

_When they were finally able to have their weekly lunch, Hajime felt off. It was as if his mind was elsewhere but Tooru didn’t mind any of that._ **_He just wanted to spend time with him_ ** _._

_“Hajime, are you listening to me?” Tooru inquired as Hajime looked up from his food and nodded._

_“You were saying something about your professor?” Hajime asked as Tooru nodded. “Yeah, we were talking about my professor,” Tooru responded with a cheerful smile._

_No. They weren’t talking about that._ **_But Tooru wasn’t going to let Hajime know that._ **

_It didn’t take a genius to see that they were falling apart. The first one to notice that things were going astray was Takahiro and he wasn’t very discreet about it either - much to Tooru’s annoyance._

_“What’s up with the both of you?” Takahiro asked as Tooru flinched, “you haven’t exactly been the couple to beat these past few months and even Mattsun has noticed.” he continued as the latter could only glare._

**_“It’s none of your business, Makki.”_ **

_Takahiro shrugged, “whatever you say but if you want to talk about it, Mattsun and I are just a call away.”_

_Everything was a blur after that._

_Hajime was growing farther and farther from him and Tooru couldn’t do anything about it. He tried so hard to meet with his boyfriend halfway but Hajime didn’t exactly have the same drive as he did._

_He always had excuses. He always_ **_made_ ** _excuses._

_Tooru knew how much Hajime hated surprises but he also knew that the latter would indulge him whenever he arranged them. Tooru hoped that this was going to end like the usual, with Hajime laughing and calling him ‘Shittykawa’ or something like that._

_But he was wrong._

_He sent a text to Hajime before his visit but received no reply. The latter probably neglected his text because he might have been asleep - no biggie, Tooru kept on convincing himself._

_It was when Tooru got off the train heading to Hajime’s place that he received a text._

**_Not today. I’m busy._ **

_The reply could have crushed Tooru’s heart but he was more than determined not to let it get to him. He still pressed on to Hajime’s apartment with a cake from their favorite cafe in hand._

_Hajime’s apartment was located in downtown Shibuya. It wasn’t grand but it was homey. Tooru often went there during the weekends to hang out with Hajime so they can do their homework together. Or at least, he_ **_used_ ** _to._

_Upon arriving at the complex, Tooru saw that Hajime’s lights were turned on. It was a good sign that his boyfriend was at home. With a cheerful smile, he made his way up the stairs, and when he arrived at Hajime’s door. He excitedly knocked on the door._

**_No response._ **

_Tooru raised an eyebrow and after making sure that no one could see him, leaned down to lift Hajime’s doormat; expecting a spare key to be there to his surprise - it wasn’t._

_Worried, Tooru sent a text to Hajime informing him that he was at the door. He also mentioned the cake hoping that it would be able to coax his boyfriend into coming out of the unit but Hajime’s response was something he never expected._

**_Go home, Tooru. I’m busy._ **

_Tooru snapped._

_He repeatedly knocked on the door while calling for Hajime to come out. It was probably causing a scene but Tooru didn’t care at this point._

_He needed answers._ **_He wanted answers_ ** _._

_“Hajime!” Tooru called out, “get out from there and talk to me like a man!” He expected Hajime to ignore him but the door suddenly opened and he was pulled into the unit by none other than Hajime himself._

_Hajime’s expression was unreadable. For the most part, it was a mixture of annoyance and anger but there was more to his expression that Tooru just can’t wrap a finger around._

_“What are you doing here?” Hajime bellowed._

_“I came to surprise you because we never spend time together anymore, Hajime. I’m worried about you because you never respond to my calls or my texts anymore.” Tooru explained as the former scoffed._

_“That’s it? You decided to cause a scene because you needed attention?” Hajime chortled._

_Tooru couldn’t believe it. The Hajime that he knew and loved was merciless when it came to teasing but this was something else._

_“Seriously, Oikawa. Go home, this is ridiculous.” Hajime laughed._

_“It’s not Oikawa. You never call me that.” Tooru corrected as Hajime shrugged._

_“Just go home. We’ll talk about this when you’re less fragile.”_

_“No!” Tooru exclaimed, “I want to talk about this now! Do you think this is some sort of game, Hajime? For the past few months, you’ve become different. You aren’t the Hajime that I know anymore!” He was starting to cry now and as much as he disliked crying in front of people, he didn’t care anymore._

_Hajime rolled his eyes, “Oikawa, you’re acting like a child.”_

_“No, Hajime. I won’t have this anymore. Why are you doing this?” Tooru asked. “Please, I need to know. We were so happy before all of this.” He sobbed._

_Hajime sighed, “Just leave, Tooru. I’ve never seen this side of you.”_

_Tooru scoffed, “I never thought that you’d be the one to do this to me._ **_Where did I go wrong?_ ** _”_

Just like that, Tooru snapped back into reality. 

He could go on and continue to replay those moments in his head but he knew deep inside that it wasn’t going to do him any good. Instead, Tooru opted to go back to bed with the hope that sleep would heal him from the dread that he felt inside. 

Though, he knew that he’d still be haunted by the memories and the what-ifs of their relationship. Hajime was, after all, all that he wanted, and deep inside, Tooru knew that nothing was going to prepare him for the inevitable haunting of the day when everything fell apart. 


End file.
